


Long Nights

by clarkescrusade (alindy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to tumblr Prompt:  Bellamy is a bartender and Clarke is Octavia's best friend. Clarke's apartment building went under water damage, so she has to stay with Octavia who happens to share an apartment with her brother. Bellamy and Clarke are always awake at weirdass times of the night because Clarke is a binge-watching, fandom freak, netflix junkie and Bellamy is always coming home from the bar. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights

Bellamy was tired. No, _exhausted_. His shift had been absolutely draining. Early on in the night the new guy had broken both a bottle of one of their finest wines and a bottle of vodka which had managed to spill all over his shoes. He should have known that it was a sign, that his night would spiral out of control from there, but he had been in an uncharacteristically good mood.

The good mood didn’t last much longer.

His key was being too stubborn, getting lodged and stuck in the lock and not turning and Bellamy thought he might explode. A grunt released itself from his mouth and he hit the door in aggravation, the key finally slipping into place and the door opening for him. “Thank God,” he grumbled as he pushed through the door and threw his bag on the counter.

“Your lock is seriously a bitch,” a voice broke his concentration. Bellamy’s eyes snapped toward the living room, and there was Clarke, looking at him wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. She was clearly dressed for bed with a loose t-shirt and small shorts (he tried his hardest to keep his eyes off of the pale, smooth skin that was seriously tantalizing, especially after the day he had just had), and despite the partially welcome image in front of him, he was completely confused on what she was doing here.

“Princess,” he announced, confusion laced throughout his words. He looked behind him and back at the door, like there might be something written there about the turn of events, before turning back and quirking his head the slightest bit. “What are you doing here?”

Clarke’s calm state of mind suddenly slipped and a mixture of embarrassment, nerves, and caution took its place. Of course Octavia hadn’t told her brother that Clarke was coming to stay for the week, she had probably been too busy with Lincoln’s parents who were in town to think about it, and with her easy going disposition she would have just assumed it would be fine with Bellamy. God, Clarke was starting to feel really stupid.

“Octavia didn’t tell you,” she stated.

“Tell me what?” he questioned.

“My apartment building had a pipe break and I had nowhere to stay so Octavia said I could stay here; I just assumed she had talked to you, but knowing her I really should have realized she hadn’t.”

“It’s...fine,” he replied, sighing slightly.

Clarke didn’t make things worse, she _couldn’t_ , but she did make them a bit more complicated. He knew her well enough, mostly through her friendship with his sister, but they weren’t incredibly comfortable around each other and certainly not close. Bellamy liked to be in Clarke’s presence, she was strong and confident, but Bellamy’s default setting was to block and push away. Instead of getting to know her the way he had always wanted to, he had chosen to keep a gentle cushion between the two of them. Clarke and Bellamy had an interesting relationship, filled with miscommunication and quick banter, but at the end of the day he knew it could be much worse than having Clarke here, even if it did mean he had to be a little more cautious.

“Bad night?” she questioned, trailing her eyes over him and noticing the tenseness evident throughout his whole body.

“You could say that again,” he scoffed.

“What?” she joked. “Too many hot chicks ask to do body shots off of you?”

Bellamy laughed, looking at her with a bit of surprise. He hadn’t realized she could be funny, for the most part he had seen her serious and attentive. It was nice to see another side of her.

“It’s a curse to be this good-looking,” he answered with a shrug. Clarke snorted and Bellamy chose to come closer, flopping down on the couch next to her. “Why are you up so late?”

“I don’t really sleep much,” Clarke replied, but her tone was too flippant, like she was hiding something. Her hand reached for the controller, trying to flip the TV off when Bellamy lunged forward and took it out of her grasp. His eyes found the screen and he raised an eyebrow, turning back toward her.

“You’re a netflix junkie, aren’t you?” he exclaimed, the playfulness accompanying his words.

“I prefer...binge watcher,” she corrected, a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

“Cause that’s better,” he flew back, and she jokingly winced. “Full disclosure, you have to tell me what you’re watching.”

“Full disclosure?” she reiterated. Bellamy nodded. “I’ve been watching this show since I arrived here this afternoon and I just finished season one about an hour ago.”

“Ok,” he spoke, looking toward her. “What’s it about?”

“Aren’t you exhausted? You’ve been working for like, literally 12 hours,” Clarke questioned.

“Avoiding the subject.”

Clarke laughed slightly, moving her legs up underneath her and turning back toward him so she could look him full on. He did look exhausted, she realized, with tired eyes and crazy hair. His whole body seemed to have a sort of weight to it, but even with all of it he still looked way too good to be true. He had this consistent intense sort of look about him that made it hard for Clarke to look away, to not feel drawn in.

“Earth gets hit by radiation and it’s uninhabitable, so humans go live on this space station. Fast forward 100 years and they send 100 youth prisoners down onto Earth to test if it’s habitable. Shit ensues,” she answered with a flourish.

“And it’s good? This show?” he replied.

“Probably one of the best shows I’ve watched in a while,” she admitted.

“Press play, princess,” he announced. Her face turned shocked, but she recovered quickly, turning back toward the TV and doing as she was told.

“Your wish is my command.”

* * *

“How was your shift tonight?”

“Let’s not talk about it, what’s happened since I left?” he announced, throwing his stuff away and moving toward the couch. Clarke was in a similar position to last night, her hair in a high bun on the top of her head and those damn pajama shorts on. She moved over, allowing him space on the couch.

“I switched shows after an episode or two because I felt guilty about watching without you,” she admitted. “So all you missed was a formulated attack from this new group of grounders. They thought that they were trying to attack because of them being on a hunting mission, yadda yadda, all is goodish now. Though they’re still at odds.”

“And that spacewalker dude is still crazy?” he questioned.

“As a box of cats, wow, I don’t like him at all,” she explained.

“Me either,” he agreed. Bellamy shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position, when he realized that Clarke and him had at some point gotten much closer than he had anticipated. Her thigh grazed against his own, and a fire grew within him. He was really starting to like this girl, her passion, her crazy, her dedication and crack theories. It was a nice break from life to sit on the couch with her and watch this show that really was as good as she had said.

It had only been two days and Bellamy was already sad that she was only going to stay for a week.

* * *

“Question,” Bellamy pointed out the next day, passing the popcorn bowl over to Clarke. She nodded at him, grasping the bowl thankfully and waiting for his words. “I have been thinking about this all day. That chick and the guy, the two leading the camp, they have chemistry, right? Because I was making this girl a bloody mary earlier and it struck me that I totally think they should be together.”

Clarke’s face broke into a huge grin, and she leaned her body closer to his. “Yea,” she agreed wholeheartedly. “I totally think they should be too.”

“The way they look at each other,” he pointed out.

“Nothing quite says romantic like the way someone looks at someone when they think someone can’t see them, when they look and the other person isn’t looking back. My God, it kills me,” she announced, turning her face back toward the screen and clicking play.

Bellamy couldn’t help but agree as he looked down at her, watching her eyes light up at the TV screen in front of her.

* * *

“So it’s called...shipping?” he clarified.

“Yes, it stems from the word relationship.”

“So you ship them together.”

“Yes, I do.”

“It’s kinda...beautiful, in a way,” he decided, the words struggling to come out the way he wanted them to. “You’re in love with someone else’s love.”

“I guess so, yea,” she agreed, a small smile finding a place on her lips. Clarke eyed him for a moment, like she wasn’t quite sure if she was going to follow through with what she did next, but once the show was back on and she had clicked play, Bellamy’s eyes intently on the screen, she shuffled a little closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

Clarke couldn’t quite see his face, but if she had she would have noticed the smile he was fighting really hard to keep off.

* * *

“Holy shit!” she squealed, jumping up from the couch and doing a little dance. Bellamy chuckled heartily, shaking his head at her.

“Princess, you’re crazy,” he stated, but even he couldn’t fight the smile and the lightness he felt in his chest.

“They’re together, Bellamy, they’re finally together! They kissed, they kissed and it was beautiful and they are meant to be,” she cheered excitedly, turning on him and running back toward the couch. “Agree with me, Bellamy!”

“Never,” he mocked her, sending a serious look her way and smoothing out his features.

“Bellamy Blake!” she yelled, the excitement flushing through her veins. Clarke pushed him down and moved on top of him, a joking kind of manic energy inside of her eyes. “Admit it! Say they kissed and they are meant to be or I will take you down.”

“You’re a monster,” he responded, and he laughed at the way she narrowed her eyes and pushed her weight on him as much as she could.

“Say it or I’ll flog you,” she threatened.

“I never knew you were so kinky, Clarke,” he joked. Bellamy sent a wink in her direction and she slapped his shoulder and huffed.

“Don’t test me, Blake.”

“Fine, I surrender,” he agreed. “They kissed and they are meant to be.”

Clarke smiled, her breathing going down now that she had a second to calm herself. She looked over him, at the freckles splattered over the bridge of his nose and the hair that was currently sticking in a million directions after her attack. She liked the strength in him, the unwillingness to settle, and just as his expression began to turn to curiosity at what exactly was running through her mind, she bent down closer to him, slowly, and kissed him.

It was sweet, soft, and Bellamy delicately laid a hand on her waist as he pushed forward slightly. She was a magnet, pulling him closer and making it impossible to get away, but Clarke moved away and sighed.

  
“You’re kinda perfect when you’re not an ass,” she told him, a light in her eyes and he laughed at that.

“I’ll take it.”

* * *

Octavia grabbed her bag from the hook, swinging it over her shoulder, before making her way into the hallway. As she walked to the kitchen, she noticed the TV still flickering and moved toward it. Clarke must have fallen asleep during one of her freakishly intense and long marathons.

A soft moan came from the couch as Octavia flipped it off, and she turned her gaze to it to find Clarke all wrapped up in Bellamy. Octavia really wanted to laugh, but there was something too sincerely sweet about it. His arm was wrapped around her waist and her head was in the crook of his neck, nuzzled in. Their legs were intertwined, and a complacent sort of look was laid over Bellamy’s features. It made her feel happy, to see both of them so comfortable and happy.

“Idiots,” she mumbled, shaking her head, but it didn’t stop her from placing a blanket over them before heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got from a someone on tumblr. If y'all want to see me on tumblr, here it is -> [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
